Like Father, Like Son
by Eryn Goldbergg
Summary: Nicholas Lucas the Second is 1 year old, and he's just like his dad. But could this be a...well, a BAD thing? One shot companion to "Baby Time" "Stereotypes are Crap" and "Macy Misa is Pregnant" 1 SHOT.


Psst! Don't get confused, okay? Nicholas is the baby. Nick is well, Nick…the dad. Read on! AND REVIEW!!!!!

___________________________________________________________________________________

Nick Lucas stared at his one year old son(and his mirror image), Nicholas Lucas the Second, and wondered if his life would ever be the same. He was only 18 and he was already changing diapers at midnight.

Nicholas Lucas stared back at his dad and tugged on his diaper.

"Oh, God," Nick rolled his eyes. "Not again,"

"I'm back!" Macy slammed the door to her condominium behind her. Since her eighteenth birthday, she'd moved in to a condo so she wouldn't have to bother her parents about the baby. "Sorry I was late. I've finally caught up on all the tests and stuff, and I've got enough credits to graduate, and summer is almost here and—can you believe I'm still graduating in 3 months even though I had a baby?"

Yes, the bubbly Macy was back. And her pregnant lady tummy was gone, and after almost a year of being back on the sports teams, was back to its usual, toned self(to Macy's relief).

Nick pressed his lips to hers lightly. "Mmm, that's the stuff right there." He kissed her again.

Macy giggled at her boyfriend's antics.

"Hey, Nicky!" Macy leaned over the baby walker and smiled at her son. Nicholas kept the same deadpan expression and pulled on his diaper again, then continued to push the walker around the room. Yeah, Nicholas wasn't a fan of smiling _at all_.

"Something tells me he needs a diaper change," Nick said, looking at his son intently. To Macy's amusement, Nicholas stared right back and tugged on his diaper for the third time. Macy lifted him out of the jumper.

"Alright, Nicky," Macy cooed, running her fingers through her baby's curly hair. "Let's go get you changed."

"He doesn't like that name," Nick informed Macy in a matter-of-fact like voice. Macy raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know?"

"Because look at his face every time you say it," Nick walked up to Macy and Nicholas. "Hey, Nicky,"

Same face.

"What a cheerful baby we have," Macy said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She took Nicholas to his room and put him down on the changing table.

"No, that's not it," Nick followed her into the room. "I mean, that's probably why he never smiles,"

Macy chuckled and pulled a Huggies diaper out of the diaper stacker. "No, he never smiles because he's. Just. Like. You." Macy poked Nick's nose with every word.

"Only the dad understands his son," Nick said loftily while Macy threw the dirty diaper in the garbage.

"Pass the baby wipes? Yeah, thanks. Only the dad understands, right? Suuuure." Macy laughed, changing Nicholas into his new diaper. "Alright, buggy, you're done!"

"Tell Mommy you don't like the name Nicky." Nick said, picking up his son. Nicholas held out his hand for his plushy whale. Macy handed it to him.

"Say, 'thank you, Mommy.'" Nick asked Nicholas. Nicholas burbled out a reply and then shook his whale. Nick rolled his eyes.

"And you say he's like me," Nick said.

"He is like you," Macy said. "He's sweet,"

"Well—"

"He's cute,"

Nick blushed and Macy smiled.

"And…he's very ticklish!" Macy tickled Nick with one hand and Nicholas with the other and Nick nearly dropped Nicholas, they were both laughing so hard. The only difference was that long after Nick stopped cracking up, Nicholas was still red with laughter.

"And that's where he's like you," Nick said cheekily. Macy narrowed her eyes and Nicholas finally stopped laughing. The serious look was back.

"I'm going to go make a bottle," Macy walked off. "Can you read him a book or something?"

After she left, Nick shook his head.

"Nope," Nick sat down in the rocking chair and bounced Nicholas on his knee. "You are going to learn how to play guitar, little man, because, I, being the awesome dad that I am, got you a guitar."

Nick set the baby down inside the crib for a second. "Wait here," he told Nicholas, who blinked.

Nick sighed and he went to go retrieve the guitar. He had really never been more excited about anything in his whole life. That baby was his everything.

After he came back in the room, he held out the tiny guitar, which could have been a ukulele, but wasn't, to Nicholas.

"TA-DAA!" Nick cried as Macy walked in to the room.

"Nick, what is this?" Macy took Nicholas in her lap and tested the bottle. "Too hot. I am really bad at this bottle making."

"No, you're not, and this is a guitar for Nicholas the Second," Nick handed the tiny black guitar to Nicholas, who stared at it, and then started shaking it and yelling random burbles.

"Maybe maracas is more his drift," Macy laughed. Nick shook his head.

"Possibly," he snorted. "But he's going to love this thing,"

Nick placed the guitar in its tiny case.

"I'm going to go change," Macy put Nicholas back inside the crib and walked into her bedroom. Nick walked into the room as well and flopped onto the bed.

"I'm sick of wearing this school uniform." Macy commented, kicking off her skirt. "I want to go back to sweatpants,"

"You never mentioned being sick of it before," Nick said, staring at the ceiling.

"That's before I realized how roomy sweatpants were," Macy took of her shirt. Nick looked up and his pants instantly felt tighter.

"You're turning me on, you know," Nick said, his voice strained. Macy laughed.

"I'm sorry," Macy said. "I didn't mean to,"

"Let's make another baby," Nick joked. Macy fake-gasped.

"Let's NOT," Macy replied seriously. "I already have one strangely intense baby to handle already,"

"How about after we're married?"

Macy smiled. "We're getting married when we're older?"

"Well—" Nick pulled a Tiffany's box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. "Or 3 months from now is good,"

Macy stared at the box for a long time. Nick got uncomfortable with the silence.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Nick said, getting ready to put the box back in his pocket. Macy crashed her lips into his passionately and pushed him back on the floor.

"That," Macy began, "is most definitely a yes,"


End file.
